


A chat over drinks

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the writing meme prompt: ‘things you said when you were drunk’ and also the scene from the walking dead with daryl and beth in the cabin they burned down | hints of child abuse | hints of torture</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chat over drinks

“I’ve never killed anyone in cold blood?”

Erwin knew he’d touched a nerve when instead of knocking back the shot, or passing back to him, Levi put the glass down and stared at it. When he did finally look up at Erwin his eyes were angry.

“Is that what you think eh, ha?” his voice was low. “You think that just because I’m from the underground I’ve automatically got to have killed people.”

“It was a stupid question, I shouldn’t have -”

But Levi wouldn’t be placated.

“You upworlders are all the fucking same.”

Now he did take the shot, slamming the glass back down on the table.

“And you, you’re even worse because you’re from Sina.”

Erwin’s eyes narrowed.

“What the fuck would you know about hunger, and fear and fighting to fucking survive?”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Erwin growled.

“Oh really, like I don’t know you’re probably from some well off family in the Capital, probably got everything you ever wanted.” Levi tone was deliberately mocking. “Pampered piece of shit.”

Erwin slammed his hands down on the table. The look in Levi’s eyes changed from derision back to anger.

“I was raised in an orphanage from the age of nine, I had nothing.”

Levi opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again, and glared at him skeptically.

“I was shuffled from foster home to foster home, but because my father gave me a sense of fucking morality, they always sent me back. I never had a place in Sina.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry you had to go through all that social upheaval.” Levi was back to being mocking. “Poor little rich boy, never fit in.” Erwin closed his eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning. “At least you had food and clothes and a roof over your fucking head.”

Levi sounded just like those kids who had ridiculed him, calling him weird, making him lesser then them because they thought his cultured tongue meant he thought he was better than them.

Erwin stood up, and stumbled over something.

“Where are you going; are you running away?”

Erwin turned back to him. “You think I’ve never known fear, Levi?” He had known fear, the fear of a child in the home of viper, at the mercy of whatever means they chose to try and rid him of his strange way of thinking. Erwin felt his arms start to itch, the cling of his shirt suddenly suffocating, and he rolled up his sleeves so they could breathe.

Levi watched him, a tinge of surprise being replaced quickly by an edge of competitiveness when he saw the marks on Erwin’s arms; the evidence of beatings and careless abuse.

“I have scars too.” he stated, rising to the ungiven challenge. “Look.”

He roughly pulled up his shirt, allowing Erwin to see the beautiful fine silvery lines on his back. “They wanted to show me my place, to knock me down a few pegs. They wanted to make me beg.” Levi sneered at him. “Some people don’t like it when you don’t follow their orders.” His words were barbed. He let his shirt fall back down into place.

The beautiful lines on his otherwise flawless skin. The signs of torture that brought back other memories; painful memories. Erwin was going to throw up.

“They tortured him,” Erwin groaned.

“What?”

“My father,”

“What the fuck? Who tortured your father?” Levi sounded oddly indignant.

“I don’t know,” Erwin lied. “The Military Police, the government.” Erwin told the truth. “I’m going to find out.”

Levi watched him for a long moment, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Why would they do?” He asked warily, skeptical again. “You’re not one of those insurrectionists, are you?”

“What do you even care,” Erwin spat. “The only reason you’re here is because you didn’t want to go back to the underground.”

“Is that what you think, arsehole?”

“I know it.” Erwin moaned, as he slumped down onto the sofa. “I know it, Levi.”

Levi leaned over the table and whispered to him intimately. “I’m here because you gave me a reason to be here. You fucking dumbarse.”

Erwin was suddenly very tired.

“I’m here because I want to be here. I here because I want the truth. I here because you were right. I here because I’m only now starting to see what it is you have, that I don’t have.”

His voice was getting lower and lower and Erwin didn’t want to fight anymore. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, daylight was on his face, and Levi was sprawled on his chest, their legs tangled in a mess on the sofa. Levi was still fast asleep, snoring a little, his head tucked under Erwin’s chin.

Something had changed, a weight was gone from his mind, even though he couldn’t rightly remember what had been said or done the night before. It was somewhere in his mind, the fears he’d harboured about Levi quieted.

“I think we’ll ok, you and I.”


End file.
